powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Clear Mind
The power to possess an entirely clear mind. Sub-power of State of Mind and Spiritual Meditation. Also Called *Absolute Sound Mind *Clear State Of Mind *Detached Mind *Efficient Mind *Focused Mind *Freedom of the Mind *Liberated Mind *Mental Clarity/Sharpness *Mushin *Pure Awareness *Pure/Transcendental Conciousness *Samadhi *Ultra Instinct (Dragon Ball Super) *Zen Mind Capabilities The user's mental boundaries and limitations are completely erased allowing their mental abilities (memory, calculation, learning, creativity, etc.) to be completely unrestricted or subject to blockage, knowing what they need to do and how they need to do it. This exponentially enhances one's integration of knowledge and can store it in more than a single interpretation, before accurately deducing which interpretation would best fit the scenario. Their mind is unrestricted and uninfluenced by any internal or external factors. It is a state of total awareness and reaction not impeded by higher mental function or emotion, a mind more open and reactive to subtle sensory input, intuition, and spontaneous action. It is a mind that is totally calm - a mind not influenced or caught up in events or others' emotion, thus a mind more able to freely perceive and respond to any situation for the advantage of the user. Upon mastery, the user has essentially reached the ultimate mental pinnacle. User's minds are clear and free from all that normally would inflict them as they achieve a state of mental clarity, awareness and enhanced perception (sensory and intuitive) known as pure mind, produced by the absence of conscious thought, ideas, judgments, emotion (fear and anxiety), pre-conception, or self-consciousness. It is not a state of relaxed, near sleepiness, instead, the mind could be said to be working at a very high speed, but with no intention, plan or direction. This grants the user an unbelievable mental ability; the complete clearing of knowledge acquisition mediums, causing no limitations. However, this does not mean that the subject lives in the complete absence of emotion. If the drive or emotion does not hinder their goal, they may still peruse it. It also means that the person may still be haunted by past horrors. Although they will be able to still move on with life, it still has the potential to adversely affect someone. Applications *Accelerated Thought Process *Adaptive Learning *Adaptive Mind *Answer Intuition *Apathy *Apprehension Immunity *Auto-Reflexes *Calm State *Causality Perception *Creative Mode *Detail Intuition *Enhanced Perception *Enhanced Response *Enlightenment *Fact Perception *Flawless Coordination *High-Speed Reflexes *Hyper Awareness *Hypercognition *Hyper Instincts *Intuitive Precognition *Limiter Removal - Removing mental limiters. *Mind Anchoring *Omnicompetence *Omni-Intuition *Pain Suppression *Panmnesia *Path to Victory *Psychic Shield - The user acts nearly on pure instinct which means there are no thoughts to read. *Reality Perception *Sensorimotor Synchrony *Supernatural Self-Preservation Associations *Absolute Creativity *Absolute Psionic Power *Conscious Mind Suppression *Efficient Body *Enhanced Intelligence *Instant Learning *Lucidity Manipulation *Maximum Brain Capacity *Maximum Concentration Capacity *Mindshifting *Psychopotence *Pure Form *Spiritual Meditation *State of Mind *Tranquil State Limitations *May cause the user to forget emotions or moral bounds, thus making them lose their humanity and identity. *Although the user may be able to set aside, or suppress their emotions, it does not mean that they are completely independent of them. *Having such enlightenment can lead to the subject becoming disconnected with humanity, and cause them to be misunderstood by most people who do not possess a similar ability. *May still be capable of experiencing stress. Known Users Known Powers *Ultra Instinct (Dragon Ball Super) *Cadence of the Planes (Planescape) *Awakening (Saga Frontier) *Great Sage (That Time I Got Reincarnated As a Slime) Known Objects * Felix Felicis (Harry Potter) * NZT (Limitless) * Swell's Stick (Marvel Comics) Gallery File:Kazuo_Kiriyama's_Inner_Demon.png|Kazuo Kiriyama (Battle Royale) is completely emotionless due to brain damage, allowing him to operate at full efficiency in everything, and is considered a demon of emptiness. File:Phantom_Stranger_Prime_Earth_001.jpg|The Phantom Stranger (DC Comics) DBS 116 Goku UIO.png|When using Ultra Instinct, Son Goku (Dragon Ball Super) possesses a clear mind, giving him automatic and instantaneous reaction to any threat with the most suitable and seamless means to defend and attack... Goku counter-block.gif|...for example counter-blocking Top and Dyspo... Ultra Instinct.gif|...and auto-dodging Kefla's attacks. Yoshimori_Musou.png|Yoshimori (Kekkaishi) entering Musou, the state of non-thought and clarity. Souichirou Kuzuki's combat.gif|Souichirou Kuzuki (TYPE-MOON) File:Samurai_Jack.png|Jack (Samurai Jack) MeditativeSynchroBonding.JPG|Ceasing mental instincts to cleanse the mind and attain spiritual tranquillity. Earl Shi Kingdom.png|Earl Shi (Kingdom) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Brain Functional Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Mental Power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Smart Powers